


The Pudding Conflict

by bactaqueen



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Wrestling, pudding nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey wants Adam’s pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pudding Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author’s Note: Inspired by real life Advey wrestling matches and Adam’s apparent nostalgia for pudding cups. Originally posted April 2006.

_Davey Havok: "Adam and I are looking to Vivid to maybe release our wrestling tapes but I just don't think they're into it."_

 

***

  
  
The show had been over for hours and the kids had finally all gone. Adam finished helping Hunter and Smith check the equipment into the van and trudged toward the bus. His stomach was growling; he wondered what time it was and just how long it had been since dinner. He stopped a few feet from the bus door to pat his pockets. He found his lighter first, then the crumpled, empty pack of Marlboro. Of course. Adam sighed. He just wanted to collapse into his bunk and sleep until the next venue.  
  
Unless… A slow smile curved Adam’s lips. There was a single serving all-vegan double fudge flavored pudding cup in the refrigerator with his name on it. It was the last of a four pack he’d brought and it was perfect. Adam yanked open the door and bounded into the bus. Pudding was better than a cigarette any day.  
  
The front of the bus was cluttered. Adam bypassed the mess without even a grumble. Jade and Davey were slobs and, for once, Adam let it go. The door slammed behind him and he made his way straight to the refrigerator. It almost seemed haloed with holy light. Adam’s stomach growled again.   
  
He opened the door. He reached for the pudding cup.  
  
It was gone.  
  
Adam stared blankly at the space in the door shelf where the cup should have been. Gone. How could it be gone? He knew he hadn’t eaten it. He  _knew_ it. But where--?  
  
“Shut the fucking door already.”  
  
Adam looked up and found Hunter glaring tiredly at him. Adam shut the door and Hunter shuffled past, loosening his tie as he went. He locked himself into the tiny bathroom and left Adam standing in front of the refrigerator, puzzled and increasingly disappointed.  
  
Something caught Adam’s eye then and, when he looked, the mystery was solved.  
  
The bus shook with the force of Adam’s movement. In the next moment, Davey was flat on his back on the floor of the lounge and a very grumpy-looking Adam was on top of him.  
  
Davey glared up at Adam. “What the hell?”  
  
“That’s  _my_ pudding, Dave.”  
  
One perfectly-plucked eyebrow shot up. “I don’t see your name on it,” Davey countered petulantly.  
  
Adam seized Davey’s wrist and twisted his hand around to present the seal of the pudding cup to his friend. ADAM had been carefully printed in black permanent marker across the top. He glared at Davey and waited.   
  
Davey squirmed. “Get off,” he insisted. He paused and seemed to consider, then smirked up at Adam. “Unless you want to get off…” He moved his hips suggestively.  
  
Adam’s expression darkened. He gritted his teeth and when he spoke, his voice was nearly a growl. “Give. Back. My. Pudding.”  
  
Davey tipped his head and rolled his eyes up. He held still and looked thoughtful for several long moments. Then his eyes locked with Adam’s and he gave a cheeky grin.  
  
“No.”  
  
Davey worked his hands free and reached to peel off the seal.  
  
Adam licked the pudding cup.  
  
Frozen, Davey gave his longtime friend a very weird look. “Do you really think that’s going to stop me?” he asked incredulously.  
  
Without hesitation, Adam licked Davey’s fingers.  
  
Davey made a face. “Ew.”  
  
Smug and seizing the opportunity, Adam snatched the pudding cup, rolled off of Davey, and bounced to his feet. He struck a pose and held the pudding cup as if offering it to the gods. “Ha!”  
  
Something solid and heavy crashed into his back and Adam was knocked to his hands and knees. His prized pudding cup went skidding out of the lounge and a little way down the hall. Adam watched it tumble to a halt against the little door that led to the storage space under Hunter’s bunk. Then Davey was crawling over him, forcing him flat on his stomach, and the musical sound of Davey’s laughter was ringing in Adam’s ears.  
  
He growled. Davey was stretched out, reaching for the pudding, and it looked like he was going to win. That wasn’t right.  
  
He grabbed Davey’s foot first and yanked him back. Davey jerked, then flipped to his side and tried to kick at Adam.  
  
“Let go!”  
  
Adam held Davey’s leg up. “No.”  
  
Sighing heavily, Davey pushed his hair out of his face. “I’m hungry,” he pouted.  
  
Adam shook his head. He wasn’t falling for the pretty face and the puppy dog eyes. “You’ve got carrots or something. Leave my snacks alone.”  
  
Squirming and pouting, Davey almost managed to work free. Adam yanked his leg and hauled him back, dragging him along the floor. That’s when the real wrestling began. Adam had forgotten that Davey could be a scrappy fighter. The fingers pulling his hair, the hand mashing his nose, the knee in his stomach, and the sharp knuckles digging into his sides reminded him quickly. Adam had the advantage of a longer reach, but Davey was fighting close. They rolled around in the floor for long minutes, bending body parts in unnatural ways, slamming them against the weak doorjamb, pulling hair, grunting, swearing. Adam expected Davey to bite but he never did.  
  
Instead, he pulled Adam’s hair and kneed him in the belly and twisted free. He made it into the hall before Adam caught his knees and sent him sprawling. Davey wrapped one set of long fingers around the little plastic cup and cried out triumphantly.  
  
Adam collapsed on Davey and wrapped his hands around his narrow wrists. He settled his hips right at Davey’s ass and lowered his mouth to find Davey’s ear through his hair.   
  
“Dave. Give me back my pudding.”  
  
Under Adam, Davey’s whole body went rigid.  
  
Very subtly, Adam shifted his hips. He lowered his voice and almost nuzzled Davey’s ear. “If you ask very, very nicely I might share,” he whispered.  
  
Davey gulped.   
  
From somewhere above them, Hunter groaned. “Not in the hall, you two. We just mopped.”  
  
Flustered, Davey flung Adam off. Adam fell heavily against Hunter’s bunk and Davey leapt to his feet. He shoved his hair out of his face and glared at Adam.   
  
“Here,” he grumbled, and pitched the pudding cup at Adam’s chest. He stomped away to retrieve a bottle of water from the refrigerator, then plodded down the short hallway and closed himself into the lounge.  
  
Adam grinned up at Hunter.   
  
Tired and obviously annoyed, Hunter sighed. “Get out of my way.”  
  
Adam stood. “You need chocolate.” He headed for the cabinet where Smith had put the plastic spoons. “But you can’t have mine!”  
  
Hunter grumbled something Adam pretended not to hear, then climbed into his bunk and shut the curtain. Adam set about peeling the seal off his cup and savoring the first creamy chocolate bite.  
  
Enjoy he did until he looked up and saw that lounge door. He could imagine Davey in there, curled on the couch and pouting. It served him right for trying to deprive Adam of his last treat… Only he couldn’t think of it like that.   
  
Adam sighed.  
  
Davey looked up when Adam opened the door. Adam pulled it closed again behind him, then moved to sink down on the couch in front of Davey. He dipped the spoon into the cup and came out with more than a mouthful.  
  
Adam grinned and offered the spoon to Davey. “Want some?”  


End file.
